Numb(Lucaya College AU)
by typicallyriarkle
Summary: The first rule of all friends with benefits relationships is and always has been don't fall in love. Everyone knows this. Lucas knows this, heck he's done this so many times before that its laughable how fast he falls in love. The second rule is to have fun. This is the easy part if done correctly. Lucas knows this. Maya knows this, but neither of them have ever really been too go


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);""Favourite movie?" Zay questioned his long time best friend and co-worker./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Lucas and Zay were sitting behind their school's local coffee shop, which they worked at. They had become bored with themselves not long after their shift started, Saturday morning being a particular slow time for a shop frequented by college students considering they were all sleeping right about now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Lucas sighed and looked around the empty store. He didn't really understand why they even had to work on Saturday morning if no costumers were even gonna be there. The boy had better things to do than stand there answering Zay's pointless trivia. "This is lame," Lucas answered after a moments hesitation./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "You're Lame," Zay shot back like a petulant child. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Whatever man, you're acting like an eight year old," Lucas answered trying to defend himself. "Anyway you already know my favourite movie."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Yeah Butch Cassidy. I was hoping it had changed."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Okay whatever Mr. Notebook," Lucas mocked rolling his eyes./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "You know what? I have had it with your judgements, The Notebook is the Titanic of our generation," Zay exclaimed speaking with hands as he got more frustrated, they had had this conversation one too many times./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Titanic is the Titanic of our generation," Lucas reasoned slightly raising his voice./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);"Zay rolled his eyes at his friend before responding, "What do you know about love stories anyway? You wouldn't know love if it hit you right in the face."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "And you do?" Lucas mocked raising his eyebrows./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Maybe, you don't know everything about me Friar," Zay glared, folding his arms over his chest./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Is this supposed to be a hint at you and Riley having some secret relationship because dude if you want that go for it. Don't hold back because of me."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Riley was about the only good thing that came from being paired up with Farkle Minkus as a roommate. To say Lucas was pleasantly surprised to find the brunette angel in his room the first day of freshman year instead of some random 17-year-old boy, would be a huge undersatement. Lucas was just as unpleasantly surprised to find out that this girl wasn't his roommate but a friend of the actual nightmare Lucas would be living with./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" It'd been two years since then and in between those two years aside from Farkle and Lucas becoming sort of friends, Lucas and Riley had a thing. Thing meaning sex. That said thing very quickly defused however because Riley was more into emotions and well Lucas had never been too good at that. After they removed the sex element of it all the two became quick friends. And well any friend of Lucas is a friend of Zay's. Lately it was seeming like Riley and Zay were a little bit more than friends. Zay and Riley had been spending a lot of alone time together and Lucas could see the dynamics changing between the two. Lucas prided himself on his ability to read people./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);"Zay eyed Lucas like he was out of his mind. "Okay, first of all there's no secret relationship. When have I ever been able to keep a secret? Second of all there's no me and riley. We're friends, that is all. Drop it now." Zay explained with a roll of his eyes which only made Lucas laugh./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Lucas's head moved from side to side as he sang, completely off key, the kissing song. "Zay and Riley sitting in a tree-"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Please never sing ever again," Zay pleaded reaching over to cover Lucas' mouth with both his hands./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Lucas mumbled under Zay's hands. Lucas saliva getting on Zay's hands causing him to recoil in disgust./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "I swear you're 12," Zay groaned, wiping Lucas' spit off his hands onto his pants./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "This is so funny, you love her," Lucas persisted laughing under his breath./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Lucas could tell by the way Zay's eyes were squinted his best friend was annoyed with him but getting under his skin was just too much fun. "We're just friends." Zay spat continuing to galore at Lucas./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Okie dokie, you just keep believing that." Lucas said patting Zay on the arm. Or at least trying to because the second Lucas raised his hand in the slightest Zay was dodging him out of annoyance./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Lucas was fully aware that the probability of the two being just friends was fairly high. However, he also knew that Riley had a big fat crush on Zay and he wasn't just about to let that go./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Also bothering him was hilarious./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Shut up, asshole," Zay said, punching Lucas in the arm as he walked around him heading toward the back of the store. Leaving Lucas alone at the front counter./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" A few minutes later a young girl with messy blonde hair walked in. If the dark circles under her eyes and the smudge makeup across her face was anything to go by Lucas could tell this beauty had had a rough night./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);""Hi," Lucas said once she was standing at the counter. Lucas usually hated this part, the whole costumer of it all. To say serving coffee to stressed college students was a pain in the ass was an understatement. This costumer in particular though, Lucas would deal with her all day./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Hey," she said looking up offering a small smile. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Um," Lucas stuttered almost forgetting what his job required of him. "What could I get for you today?" He asked finally coming to his senses./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Could I get a large black coffee?" She said looking up at Lucas again. She was so tiny and her eyes were so blue it was impossible to look away. Lucas felt like he'd been punched in the stomach just from looking at her vulnerable eyes and he couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Black?" He asked before he could stop himself because why would he question her order of course she knows what she wants why would he need to clarify. Stupid boy. Stupid no filter boy./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Yeah," She answered with a smirk that got under his skin. "That's what I said, isn't it?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Um… yeah," he mumbled, distracted by her icy glare, playful yet challenging./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "That's what I thought," she said looking away breaking the gaze the two held. Lucas kind of wished she hadn't./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Bad night?" he asked, pouring her coffee only receiving a shrug in answer./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Thanks," she muttered once she was handed her coffee, then handing the money she owed./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" She started walking away before Lucas even had a chance to give her a receipt. Before he knew what he was doing he was striding around the counter grabbing her wrist, urging her not to go./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Wait," he pleaded, strangely out of breath./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "What?" she asked sounding annoyed. Lucas then let go of her wrist and pushed himself up onto the counter sitting there, failing an attempt at casual. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "You didn't tell me your name," he smiled that smile that usually made every girl swoon. He felt stupid using it on her. He felt stupid for making such a weird request. Where had all his game gone? It was there this morning as far as he could remember./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Why would I tell you my name?" She laughed and for once he was glad for his stupidity if that was what made her laugh so beautifully./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Well you know mine," he shrugged./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "No, I don't."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Yes you do," he clarified, pointing to his name tag./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" The girl leaned closer to him to read his name tag causing her scent to hit Lucas right in the face. It was a mix of musky perfume and strawberry shampoo and alcohol and Lucas was slowly becoming addicted. "Lucas…" she slowly read./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);"Lucas smiled at the sound of her saying his name. "Yes, nice to meet you," he said extending a hand, honestly just as an excuse to touch her. "Now what's yours?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "I don't think I want to tell you, Lucas," she smirked and god if his name didn't sound ten times better coming from her mouth./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Please," he pouted./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "It's Maya," she said, finally shaking his hand./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Maya, that's pretty."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Not really. Can I go now?" Her tone told him she wasn't interested in anything he had to say but the look in her eyes told an entirely different story. She looked intrigued and beautiful and maybe a little flirty. He could work with that./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Well I guess." Lucas offered a shrug trying to make it seem like he didn't desperately want her to stay. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Maya offered Lucas a small smile that made Lucas weak and turned around to leave the store. "Thanks for the coffee," she said walking out of the store. The click of her shoes hitting the tile of the floor left ringing in his ears long after she was gone./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" He didn't move from his sitting position on the counter a while after she left./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" .../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);""What are you doing?" Lucas whipped his head around at the sound of his friends voice. He didn't even know Zay had come out from the back of the store./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "What?" Lucas asked slightly confused. He hopped off the counter and returned to his spot behind it because he knew if the manager of the store walked in right about now he would be in deep shit./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Dude, are you high?" Zay asked, concern lacing his voice. "It's not even 10am."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);""I am not high," Lucas defended crossing his arms in offence at the accusation./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);""Then what's wrong with you?" Zay asked leaning against the wall behind him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);""Nothing," Lucas answered shortly. Zay didn't answer after that he just turned around to wash the dishes Lucas had forgotten to do himself. Zay was mumbling something under his breath Lucas didn't care to figure out. He didn't really care about anything at this very moment apart from Maya and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Hey Zay, do you know anything about a Maya?" Lucas asked before he could stop himself. It was unlikely he'd even know her considering the size of their school but Zay seemed to know something about everyone, it was worth a try./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Maya Brown?" Zay asked, still looking down at the dishes he was washing./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Um, I don't know." Lucas shrugged because he didn't even think to asks for Maya's last name./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Okay, so no last name? You've really given me a lot to work with," Zay said with a roll of his eyes. "Smart Maya?" He asked trying a different approach that once again wasn't very successful./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Not sure if she's smart. Probably. She has long blonde hair, she's super short. That's all I got." He stated. Which was a lie. He could've listed infinite details he noticed about her but he didn't really want to seem like a crazed stalker. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Maya Hart," he said, nodding./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Maya Hart," he said getting a feel for her the sound of her name./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "How in heavens do you know her Lukey- wukey? She's like one of the hottest girls at this school."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "She just bought a coffee like ten minutes ago, dickhead, don't say that kind of stuff" Lucas answered, shoving Zay in the shoulder for calling Maya hot. Great he was already getting jealous./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Awe does Lukey have a crush?" He asked in a baby voice, reaching over and pinching one of Lucas' perfect cheeks, which Lucas reflexively batted away./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "No I do not have a crush," he said crossing her arms over his chest. "And stop calling me that," he added as an after thought./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "You know how you always say you have a gift for reading people, even though you clearly don't, well I actually do have that skill and I see right through you, Lukey. You can't fool me."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Whatever, you don't know me," Lucas defended keeping his arms crossed./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" "Okay, Lukey," Zay laughed./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.00784314);" Lucas took a look around the once again empty coffee shop as Zay went back to washing the dishes. How could Zay think that he, Lucas Friar, could have a crush. It simply wasn't plausible. Lucas hadn't had a crush since he was five when his mom hired the teenage girl down the street to babysit him while she went to book club meetings. Lucas had a giant crush on his babysitter and that clearly didn't go well. He couldn't have a crush. Sure Maya was everything he'd want in a girl but what did Lucas really want in a girl. Sex, maybe a couple dinner dates, he could get that anywhere. He didn't have a crush. He just thought Maya was beautiful and had a strange urge to kiss her all over her face but that didn't mean he had a crush on her. That didn't mean anything at all./p 


End file.
